Moving
by The Lost and Found Box
Summary: /Oneshot. Slight Matsuda/Sayu./ Sayu Yagami is not a child any longer, nor is she stupid. Because of this, she feels she can handle the truth about her brother's demise, no matter how unsettling it may be.


**I obviously do not own Death Note. **

**I haven't written a DN fic in ages. Things may be wrong, and if they are I would love it if you could tell me. There may be grammatical errors, as I'm currently beta-less and only had myself and a friend read through it to make sure everything was okay. I know we probably missed some things.  
**

**If you read it, I would adore it if you gave me a review. Constructive criticism, nice messages, whatever you want. Reviews really do help in the long run.  
**

Moving

Oneshot

Sayu Yagami is getting better.

This isn't to say she has peaceful nights, free of nightmares and other horrors that her mind has seemingly conjured up after the kidnapping and attempted murder. She can't remember what happened clearly, but one of the higher points in her memory of the event-that-changed-so-much was that there was something deeper that she could never fathom going on. She figures that one of the reasons for the nightmares is that her subconscious is still trying to make sense of the situation, even though her mind in her conscious state is slowly unraveling the secrets.

Another reason was probably stress. As a child, Sayu always wondered what would happen if she finally hit her breaking point. Fear of this happening was probably one of the reasons she stopped trying to be smart and spotless like her older brother, Light. It was too much on her shoulders. She could feel the accusing glares of her older peers and advisors, expecting her to be a child prodigy like her sibling.

Light was the perfect role model. Intelligent, good with women, handsome, idealist, good public speaker, head of his class. And now he was dead. It was Aizawa that broke the news that he had been killed in a shoot out. Her mother broke into tears. Her perfect family was destroyed; this was just the last pillar to crumble. First her husband hits the bucket, then her failure of a daughter develops some sort of mental disorder after being held hostage, now her oh-so-perfect son had been murdered.

When Sayu heard the news, she just laughed. Well, she pretended that she was so upset she had to run to the restroom to hide her sorrow, but when she got here she locked the door, slid to the floor and laughed hysterically. Probably not the sanest thing to do, but the one that emotion demanded of her at the time, and in the end humanity was just a pawn for emotion to toss and turn.

But this isn't about Sayu's problems, because she is supposed to be getting better. Remember?

That's why she is allowed to go out to the café with Touta Matsuda, an agent that worked with her brother. He was nearly ten years older than her, but he was cute and kind and seemed to like Sayu no matter what. Besides, she has to get out of under her mother's thumb one of these days. Even if she is a little off mentally, she is still a mildly decent looking young woman with a good head on her shoulders (though not nearly as good as Light's) and an okay, at the least, future ahead of her.

Right now she sits at the table in the little café. It is a cute little thing, serving French cuisine just like (as she had been informed) in France. Her brown hair is pulled into a pony tail and she is using make up to cover up the bags under her eyes. She is wearing a stylish skirt and sweater and sitting with her legs crossed, trying to look like an American actress like you see on television.

Across from her sits Matsuda. His hair is combed nicely and he is wearing casual clothing. He has large bags under his eyes (Sayu figures that he wishes he could use make up to lessen the affect the dark circles have on the rest of his features, but he probably wants to seem strong. It is their first "date", after all). He smiles timidly.

Sayu returns his smile with a wider one. So far things have been going pleasantly, and she wishes that everything went as pleasantly as this. "So... how have you been?" she begins, although she has an idea she knows exactly how Matsuda has been keeping these past few months.

"Fine, fine," Matsuda replies in his usual nervous stutter. He looks down, unable to make eye contact with Sayu. No doubt he feels ashamed that he is taking her out on a date (although no one except Sayu and Matsuda would ever admit that it was, indeed, a date.).

"That's good," Sayu murmurs, looking down at her hands and then looking up at her date, challenging him to be man enough to make eye contact with her.

"How have you been?" Matsuda asks urgently, stumbling over his words. He must feel a fool, forgetting to ask the necessary follow up question. He raises his head to meet her eyes and he doesn't back down from her gaze. Sayu smiles wide.

"Oh, just the usual. Hospitalized for mental break down. Brother dies. That kind of thing," she replies casually. She notices that Matsuda winces when she mentions her brother. She blinks and cocks her head to the side. The last time she had seen the two together, they were both friendly with each other. The officer may have just given away what she had suspected to be a truth for a while now.

Matsuda blushes. He knows that the girl (no, she is more than just a girl. She is Light's sister.) is testing him to see how he'll react. "I'm sorry," he says, and he means it. At least, about the mental break down. Not about Light.

A waiter stops at the table and drops off two cups of coffee before speeding off. Sayu reaches out to get her cup at the same time Matsuda reaches out to pass the cup to her. Their hands brush. Matsuda's blush deepens and Sayu even shows some color on her face. She recoils her hand and Matsuda pushes the coffee out to her before grabbing his own cup. She recomposes herself.

"No need to be sorry. I understand you and my brother worked together. Well, you obviously worked together. Can you tell me anything about his last minutes? Nobody is speaking about him, and it would mean a lot to me," she expresses, putting on a sad face, as if she really was a loving sister wondering about the last moments of her beloved brother. Inside, she smiles when she sees Matsuda tense at the subject.

"Uh, he was a hero. That's for sure," Matsuda says weakly, telling Sayu what she wants to hear. Sayu lifts up an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"What kind of hero?"

"What do you mean?"

"The 'saved a pregnant woman and her cat from a burning building hero' or the 'things may look bleak now, but in the end they'll be for the better hero'?" Sayu asks and smiles wider internally when she sees Matsuda tense even more, trying to keep the look on his face from giving away the truth. She waits a moment. He stays silent. She sees that this is going no where. Change the subject.

"I've heard that Kira killings have lessened in the past few months. Now it's mostly just copycats," Sayu comments. If Matsuda can shed some light on the subject, then her theory may just be correct after all.

"Yeah, we've been," Matsuda clears his throat, "following that." He shuffles in his chair. Neither has touched the coffee.

Sayu sits back, wrapping her hands around the coffee cup, letting the warm liquid warm her cold hands. She sighs loudly. "Matsuda, my mother may not be able to handle the truth and you may not believe that I can, what with my previous hospitalizations, but I assure that I deserve to know. I can handle anything you have to tell me, as long as it is truthful. I'm not a foolish child. You don't have to be careful with me; for fear that I'll shatter. Just tell me the truth," she explains calmly, keeping an edge to her voice.

Matsuda blinks, as if he cannot comprehend what the Yagami girl has said. He lets himself freak out for a split second, before regaining composure. "What are you talking about, Sayu-san?" he asks, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation with some laughter.

Sayu grunts and rolls her eyes. "Oh, Matsuda-kun. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She leans in, relinquishing the coffee and putting her small hands on top of his. He looks at their hands, but does not move. She leans in closer, so their faces are only inches apart. "Remember to answer truthfully. Was my brother, Light, the mass murderer known as 'Kira'?"

Matsuda swallows and blinks. He knew exactly what was coming. He lets emotion wash over his face - an array of things, including, but not limited to: pain, sorrow, hatred, happiness and sick joy. He lets all these things happen, but he does not speak. His silence is enough of an answer for Sayu. An answer that explains everything so simply and beautifully that it's almost ridiculous. She smiles weakly and lets tears fill her eyes, not for her brother, but for those he hurt and killed.

"Thank you," she whispers, kissing Matsuda on the bridge of the nose. He blinks and buries his head in his hands. She stands and grabs her things, pausing to look at the man. "Did you kill him?" she asks; quiet enough for him to hear but for no one else to.

He takes a moment, but he does reply, though it is muffled. "I helped," he says. Sayu nods, understanding. She walks around the table and puts her hand on his back. Leaning close, she asks "Would you like to catch a movie with me?" not really expecting an answer.

To her surprise, Matsuda shows his face and nods. "That would be nice," he admits. Sayu smiles. This could be the start of something.


End file.
